The present invention relates to a disposable pull-on type wearing article including a disposable pull-on type diaper as an example.
Disposable pull-on type wearing articles used in the form of the pull-on type diaper or training pants are well known. According to a method and an apparatus for bonding components of a pull-on type wearing article disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 1993-15551, front and rear waist regions can be connected with each other using an ultrasonic sealing apparatus.
According to the invention disclosed in the above publication, when the top- and the backsheets together forming the front and rear waist regions of the wearing article contain a heat-sealable material such as thermoplastic synthetic fibers or a thermoplastic synthetic resin film, the front and rear waist regions may be put flat along opposite side edges of these regions and then treated by an ultrasonic sealing apparatus to connect these front and rear waist regions to each other. Specifically, the sealable material is molten and then solidified to form the sealing spots. However, the heat-sealable material such as the fibers or the film, even if it is intrinsically soft, is converted to a hard blocky structure in each of the sealing spots after molten and then solidified. When the wearing article having such sealing spots is put on the wearer's body with the front and rear waist regions tightened in a waist-surrounding direction, the sealing spots may uncomfortably irritate the wearer's skin from the inside of the wearing article.